Gray X Elfman oneshot
by Domochan01
Summary: Mirajane's son Rexel comes running into the guild crying that his father and younger sister has been kidnapped by this strange monster, Elfman is horrified that his brother in law Fried and his niece Verona have been taken, he says he's gonna help along with Gray what will happen during all this? will a kiss be shared? read to find out. GrayXElfman, NatsuXLucy, FriedXMirajane


**This has one of my own oc's in and if you read my other story yes i love red hair so any way to the warnings!**

**WARNINGS: Uno cuss word, Elfman abuse and blood**

**HAVE FUN!**

Just another day at the guild, Natsu eating meat, Happy eating fish and trying to impress Carla, Mira was

teaching Lisanna how to cook some other things. A customer runs into the guild crying "my father and

sister has been kidnapped!" he shouted tears falling from the boy with green hair. Mira recognized the

Boy as her own son "Rexel!" she ran over hugging her son "what took your father!" she asked trying not

To scare her son with her own takeover magic that was slowly appearing. Elfman gasped his brother in

Law was taken? He growled "THIS IS A MANS JOB!" but Natsu and Gray punched him in unison, they looked at

Mirajane and her son "I'll take care of this, Mira stay here" Gray said giving her a smile "I'll find your

Husband" "Natsu you stay here too" a familiar big chested blonde said hugging onto his waist "your still

Wounded from our last battle…" Natsu huffed and growled "you better not screw this up Ice brain!" he

Mumbled from a bunch of bandages and sat down beside Lucy. Elfman came back with two punch marks

On his tan face "Gray I'm going it's my family" he narrowed his eyes before walking over to his nephew

"What took your father and sister?" he asked. Rexel was rubbing his eyes as tears streamed "a big

Monster! It wrecked the house and grabbed papa when he was about to use his magic…and sister was

Screaming for me to help but I couldn't do anything!" he cried into his mothers shoulder "the monster

Ran up into the mountains" he sobbed as his mother white hair coated his face. Elfman nodded "ya it's a

Man's job…"saying that caused him to get hit by Mira and Gray sending him out of the guild. Juvia

Squealed "Gray-sama mustn't go, Juvia is worried Gray-sama might get hurt!" she squealed. Gray looked

Around "what was that?" he asked completely oblivious to Juvia. Juvia bit down on a cloth tears falling

"My precious Gray-sama….." Gray shrugged and patted Mira and her sons head "we'll be back with your

Husband and child…" he left the guild to meet up with Elfman who had bruises all over his face. Elfman

And Gray finally reached the train station and they hopped on the train to the town closest to the

Mountains. Gray started stripping not knowing about it till Elfman looked away with a slight red face "so

un manly…Gray your clothes…" "If I hear you say something about a man one m-"he looked down and

Around seeing girls and children laughing at him, he gasped "sh*t!" Gray quickly got dressed and sighed

Looking out the window "hey Elfman, you got a lover?" he asked it out of random. Elfmans face flushed

"w-wh-what of coarse I'm a man after all sheesh" he crossed his muscular arms, he thought of

Evergreen and almost barfed in his mouth. Gray chuckled "suuuree" he thought of multiple girls that

Interested him, Lucy was one of them but Natsu would rip his face off if he touched her, Mirajane was

Taken, Lisanna was still falling for Natsu; Levy's got Gajeel, what about Juvia? That thought made him

Puke out the window. Elfman sweat dropped seeing him do that and chuckled lightly "you're weak

Man…." "S-shut up….." Gray gurgled before plopping back in his seat missing his shirt, he sighed and

Closed his eyes with his arms crossed against his chest, when they arrived Elfman was the first to step

Out. Elfman looked around but the sun cut him off causing him to shield his eyes, he saw the mountains

And nodded "let's go…" he started off to the mountains almost running, he was worried but he knew

Fried would never let anyone or thing harm his child. Gray ran after Elfman, once they reached the

Mountains they started climbing and Elfman was screaming his nieces name "Verona!" he called a faint

Scream could be heard, it was a child's! Elfman and Gray ran to the source seeing a giant yeti that was

Glowing dark purple, this wasn't any normal monster this was Traynor, the shape shifter who was once

In love with Mirajane. Fried was coughing up blood as he guarded his daughter. Verona cried out "uncle

Elf!" she screamed. Elfman growled "beast arm!" he lunched at Traynor punching him in the side. Gray

Growled, once he saw an opening "ice make-Ice cannon!" a giant ice gun appeared on his shoulder and

Shot a ball of ice at Traynor making him crash into a big wall of rock. Traynor gasped in pain blood

Spurting out of his mouth, all the pain forced him to change; he was a young man with black eyes spiked

Red hair, he had tribal markings up and down his arms and neck. Traynor looked up "all I wanted was

Mirajane...But no…this green haired freak stole her and took her from me!" he growled making his arm

Into a lion claw and sliced Fried across the face, he grabbed Verona by the hair, blood dripping off his

Face. Verona cried out in pain "UNCLE-NEE!" she cried. Elfman flinched "Verona! Traynor let her go!"

He snapped about to go full beast but what if he killed Verona?! Gray growled "ice make-Ice floor!" he

Slapped his hands to the ground making Traynor fall and leapt at Verona grabbing her before she fell, he

Set her by her father "ice-make shield!" he made a shield wrapping around Fried and Verona, he turned

Seeing Elfman and Traynor slashing at each other, seeing Elfmans face made his chest hurt "get him

Elfman!" he shouted guarding the father and child. Elfman punched him so hard in his full beast form

That he went flying off the mountains, Elfman was beat up and bleeding from his gashes and sighed

Laying down in the icy ground. Gray ran over "you okay dude?" he asked looking down at him, he started

To ice his wounds hoping the swelling would go down, he makes the ice shield go away. Verona was

Sobbing against her father who was surprisingly alive. Gray looked down at Elfman and smiled lightly

"You did good Elfman…." Once they met gazes he pressed his icy cold lips on Elfmans. Elfmans eyes

Widened "that's it?! I'm a man I should get more then that!" he shouted weakly before getting punched

Square in the face by Gray.

THE END!

**So how was it? I liked typing Elfman in this with his obsession with being a man XD, anyway please review and this was for a friend who thinks there should be Elfman X Gray and Elfman X Natsu**


End file.
